


You Make My Blood Flow

by orphan_account



Series: Holding Hard [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The destiny of one Harry Styles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my mind; I'm posting the ending here for anyone who'd like to know what happens next. You do need to read part one for any of this to make sense.

Harry Styles has a habit of getting flowers for his husband on his birthday. It's a tradition he's kept on from the very first birthday of Louis' that they spent together, and he's not about to fail his husband now, even if it means he'll be an hour late; Louis will undoubtedly be pouting like a child once he arrives, snatching the flowers from his grip and telling him, once again, that he should've gotten the flowers in advantage. 

That, of course, would simply not do; they are _birthday flowers_ , like Harry's told Louis many a time, and there's no point in getting them on a day that isn't Louis' birthday. He can't very well get them before work, for they need to be fresh as can be and there's no place to put them in his already tiny office. 

With the flowers clutched to his chest, Harry shoots Louis a quick message before running out of the shop and down the street. He's never going to make it in time, but he'll be damned if he arrives any later than absolutely necessary. Sure, running along the busy motorway is less than ideal, and risky to say the least, but it's Louis' birthday. And if Harry is anal about anything, it's about making everything perfect for Louis, about making him as happy as he can because there's no such beauty in this world quite like his smiling husband, eyes crinkled and shining, touch warm and so, so familiar. 

It's almost a miracle that Harry notices the buzz of his phone as a new message arrives, given the overwhelmingly loud road just a few feet to his left. If he wasn't almost positive the message is from Louis, he wouldn't bother checking it; it's silly regardless, really, for he'll be by Louis' side in less than five minutes. But knowing Louis, he'll demand they facetime the short distance, and though he never admits it aloud, Harry knows Louis does it because he misses him so dearly, not so he can count how many passersby check Harry out, which is his go-to excuse. 

Slowing down to dig out his phone, Harry nearly trips on his feet, laughing nervously at the crippling consequences falling over could have. 

_It's alright, baby. I love you more!!_

Harry Styles never knew the last words he'd read would be those written by his husband. Nor did he know a trip to the nearest florist would turn fatal, for had he known as much, he gladly would've broken the one tradition he most treasured. 

On December 24th of 2917, Harry Styles is hit by a truck. 


End file.
